Austria's Happy Easter
by The Squishy Panda
Summary: Spending Easter with Hungary in peaceful Salzburg. It was all Austria could have wished for. But how will he take a whole herd of other German-speaking countries swarming his house? Please read and review!


**This is based on when I went to Salzburg over my spring break and everything was pretty much closed because of Easter. I wanted to ride on either the giant blue smurf or the rainbow duck on the carousel they had, but I was too big and so I went on the little kids' Easter train instead. I barely managed to pay for the fee for one round cause all the banks were closed and my mother didn't know how to work ATM machines. I went with a crazy girl from the other group on my tour and a classmate. Me and that other girl were in having a blast in the front and a bunch of random locals walking by were taking pictures of us and were probably thinking "Oh, crazy American girls, when am I ever going to see this again?" Lol... I love Salzburg and I loved how all the Austrian guys were really nice and wre all "Ooh, American girls!" My Lit teacher had warned us that a bunch of European guys just love American girls but we didn't belive her till we went to Prague and practically got harassed.**

**Anywaaay.... Read and review, please!**

* * *

Austria breathed in the fresh air of Salzburg.

It was definitely different from Vienna.

He noted now peaceful it was watching Hungary feed the swans in the river.

They could hear church bell after church bell going off as each one finishes mass.

Once Hungary finished feeding the swans, they would go for a walk through downtown Salzburg and watch the Easter merriment.

But as they walked into the down, Austria had a bad feeling.

Okay, seeing little children riding on the carousel of American cartoons in the middle of the square is normal.

However, something was still bugging him.

He just didn't realize it until he heard howling like a bunch of monkeys.

"I didn't know they were having a petting zoo this year." Hungary commented.

Austria grabbed her hand and walked toward the noise, already feeling his blood pressure rising.

"They don't have monkeys in petting zoos." he responded to her, walking swiftly past the McDonalds, Swarovski, and all the Easter knickknack stands.

He noticed the hollering didn't stay in the same spot but it kept growing distant and coming back.

He walked by the children's Easter train and double took at who was in it.

Prussia, Poland, Denmark, and Belgium were crammed into the front part of the train, which was only meant to be built fit 2 little children, pulling on the bell like there was no tomorrow.

"No petting zoo… Just monkeys." Austria sighed.

In the second car, Liechtenstein and Switzerland was sitting peacefully together.

In the third car sat Sweden and a lone little local boy who sat awkwardly and was trembling under the tall nation's glare.

And all the way in the caboose was Holland alone.

"What are you morons doing in my house?!" Austria fumed.

Poking his head out of the tiny window, Prussia shouted back.

"What's wrong with spending one of our favorite holidays in our favorite Austrian's house?"

Then he tried to pull his head back in.

"Shit, I'm stuck! Hey, Danmark, help me get back in!"

"Not now, there's too little room!"

"Like, get your ass out of my face! It's totally not cool."

"Hey, my ass is **AWESOME**, no matter where it is!"

Belgium looked out of the little doorway they all squeezed through to see her brother in the far back.

"How are you liking it in the butt of the train, Brother?" she teased.

"Shut up!"

"You better start shoveling coal faster! It's the job of the butt of the train to make the GAS!"

The front of the train roared with laughter while the Dutch man in the caboose grumpily crossed his arms.

Hungary began laughing lightly, as did Austria.

It was Easter and they were all having a good time.

He can let it go this time.

"Hey, let me ring the bell!"

"No, hands off, it's my bell!"

"Ow, you didn't need to bite me you--"

"Hello?! My head is still stuck in the window!"

"No one cares so you should totally just, like, shut up!"


End file.
